Beautifully Dangerous
by pearlzandlace012
Summary: Amaya has always admired Light from afar. He's never noticed her. Until, of course, he needs her to do his dirty work.


She wouldn't say she loved him. In fact, she barely even knew him. But still, Amaya was content to just admire him from afar - playing out fantasies in her head that she knew would never come to pass. Honestly, she couldn't even figure out _why_ she liked him so much. Call it obsession, but she knew there was more. That spark she felt whenever she was near him. But she knew she had no chance - someone like him would never notice her; after all, she'd only ever interacted with him four times.

The first time, Amaya had run into him - literally - and immediately blushed and apologized. He hadn't given her a second glance and walked away. The second time, he turned around in class and asked her what day it was. The third time, Amaya needed to borrow a pencil. But the fourth was the most rewarding. They had actually had a full conversation, discussing the Kira killings that had started taking place a few months ago.

But there was no relationship that would come from this. He had _everything,_ and she was just a disgustingly average girl.

"Amaya? Hello?" Chiyoko tried, waving her hand in front of Amaya's face.

Amaya blinked. "What? Oh, sorry."

"You daydreaming about _him_ again?" Gina taunted. "We're seventeen. You really need to start taking charge of your life instead of letting it waste away in your delusions."

"You won't even tell us who he is," Chiyoko said. "Come on."

Amaya looked away and sighed. "Alright. Alright. You've worn me out." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Light Yagami."

Gina laughed. "Isn't he that spoiled rich kid who does whatever he wants? Goes out with every girl he wants?"

"He's always the top of his class," Chiyoko added.

"I know, I know," Amaya said. "I have no chance."

"No, we didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I have to go anyway." Amaya stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"See you."

Amaya quietly closed the door behind her and stepped out into the crisp air. Gina always had such a nice place, with vacation homes in Paris and London. Chiyoko was pretty well off, too. And they were both beautiful and sophisticated; funny, wealthy, popular...why they hung out with _her_ was a mystery. Both of them had a much better chance of catching Light's eye than she did.

What was really sad is that Light had flirted with the two of them before. They didn't even _like_ him, and he still paid more attention to them. But Amaya wasn't the type to be bitter. She loved her friends, and even if they hadn't turned him down, she would be jealous, but still encourage their relationship.

Amaya shivered as the air grew cold. It was getting dark out, and the trees cast mysterious shadows on the street, their leaves shining in the streetlights. She hated walking home this late - it always made her paranoid and jumpy.

To avoid the growing fear, she kept daydreaming about Light. He had gone out with pretty much every girl in their grade. He had conflicted feelings about the Kira case. He had never received anything less than a perfect score all year.

And he would never-

Amaya screamed as someone suddenly shoved her against the wall. "Don't scream," the person, whose voice she identified to be a male's, whispered as he put a knife to her throat.

This was it. This was how she was going to die. As she started to close her eyes, she saw a figure standing behind her attacker. The person was half hidden in the shadows, and he seemed to be writing something.

 _What?_ They could help her, and they stand there _writing?_ If Amaya wasn't so scared and trapped, she would've slapped them in the face.

She felt the knife press deeper into her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut. But just as suddenly, the pressure vanished and upon opening her eyes, she saw the man fall to the ground. Apparently dead.

Amaya gasped. It had to be Kira. She no longer sided against him - he was her saviour.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for a few minutes. The figure in the shadows was gone. Still angry, she stood up and started walking away. She'd barely taken a few steps before she felt someone push her face-first into the wall.

Her luck was really running out today. What was the chance she'd be attacked _twice_ in a row?

"Hey! You should really let me go, you know. Or what happened to the other guy will happen to you. Kira's watching," Amaya said, trying to sound confident.

The person, who was also male, laughed. "I don't think I have to worry about that."

That voice. It was familiar - she knew she'd heard it before, but not often enough to put a face to it.

"Are you that person who was writing off in the distance?"

"I knew you'd spotted me."

"Yeah. And I'm _pissed._ Not only did you not help me and simply stood there writing, now **you've** decided to attack me. Why?"

"I'm not attacking you."

Where had she heard that voice? If only she could just...

The man spun her around and stepped out of the shadows. At this, Amaya's eyes widened and she thought she was going to faint.

It was Light.

"L-Light...Yagami. What-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

Light laughed again. "Amaya. Amaya...Raegen, is it?"

"It is. So you're the one who stood there...writing."

"Don't worry, next time, I won't write," Light said, rolling his eyes.

"So what do you want with me?" Amaya asked.

Light ran his hand down her cheek and smirked as she shivered. "Oh, you'll see."

In daydreams, this was Amaya's fantasy. In real life, it was terrifying. He was much taller than her and he had a sort of evil twinkle in his eye.

"..."

"Come with me," Light said. He grabbed her wrist, holding it just tight enough so she couldn't get out of his grasp, but not so tight that anyone walking by would be suspicious.

At this, Amaya was scared. She couldn't run, and no one would suspect anything was wrong. She could always scream, but Light was finally paying attention to her, and as sick as it seemed, she didn't want to ruin that.

The two walked in silence until they approached Light's house. Amaya had never been in this section of her town before, but she could see all the houses were beautiful and majestic. There was something about, even the decor, something that said, "You don't belong here."

Light turned the key and led Amaya in. His sister, a girl who looked about fourteen, smiled at him. "Hey! You brought another girl home."

Amaya stiffened. _Another?_ How many girls had he done this to?

Then she realised, Light was popular. He'd probably introduced dozens of girls to his family...none of which he kidnapped.

"What happened to Misa?" his sister asked.

Misa? Was she talking about the idol, Misa Amane? As far as Amaya knew, there were no Misa's...at least in their grade.

"Nothing, Sayu," Light said, slightly annoyed. "This is just a friend."

"Oh! Okay," Sayu said, smiling brightly.

Light led Amaya up the stairs and into their room. "I like your sister," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Sayu? Try living with her for seventeen years."

Amaya nodded. "So, um...she mentioned 'Misa'. Are you talking Misa Amane? Because I absolutely-"

"No." Light cut her off. "A different Misa."

She was slightly disappointed. It would've been amazing to meet the model/movie star.

"Alright. Why am I here? I know it's not because you wanted me to meet your sister," Amaya said. "I need to know. _Now."_

"Well, let's cut to the chase," Light said, smiling darkly. He grabbed the notebook he'd been written in earlier, or at least that's what Amaya thought, and ripped a page out. He looked over at apparently nothing, and then turned to her. "Here."

Amaya gingerly took it and then looked at Light in confusion. "What?"

"Your friends. Chiyoko and Gina."

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Write their _real names_ down on that paper. As you do so, imagine each one of their faces in your head," Light instructed.

Amaya's eyes widened. "Their names...and faces. Y-you're...you have to be..."

Light smiled threateningly at her. "I'm _who,_ **Amaya Raegen?"**

She understood. "No one," she said quietly.

If only she knew what to do.


End file.
